codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
R.R.
A Geass Immortal freed under the commands of Maximillion Vi Britannia and given to Jasonas Xi Britannia, it pledged its loyalty to Jasonas and has an unhealthy interest in Samael Beurnet. Biography Pre-Britannian Service Becoming a Contractor R.R. claims not to remember his past and blames it on the experiments that the Geass Directorate did upon him, this is only partially true considering he remembers th types of Experiments and Torture with deadly accuracy, Samael seems to know R.R's past as noticed during a conversation between Silvaria and Maximillion however R.R. is unaware of that. It is later revealed that R.R. gained his Code from Samael and Samael made it so that only he could personally remove it, this could be a defense mechanism to stop other Immortals from attempting the destruction of Geass, however the real reason is far more personal. American Civil Wars R.R. served Washington in his Rebellion and later he continued fighting Civil Wars in South America which later became Area 6, R.R. briefly has memories of these Eras including traveling around with "someone watching over him", he destinctly remembers that even then he had very few memories. Early Explorations The Most vivid memories in his selection as he was captured by the Directorate soon after, he took interest in the Excavations of Atlantis roughly a Hundred Years before Maximillion took interest in the Atlantian Technology, shortly however the Directorate agents at the site found and confined him. Britannian Service Maximillion Eventually Maximillion and his Pro-Geass Organization, the Judge Knights, learned of where the Lab that R.R. was trapped in was located before staging a raid. Maximillion found R.R. there and R.R. seemed to recognise Silvaria, though he couldn't tell where from, eventually he joined the "Cavalry". Present Under Jason R.R. was given an Advisory Function in Jasonas Xi Britannia's "Cavalry" Faction where he would report back to Maximillion the things that he had seen under the Command of Jason, seemingly it seemed that he was working on a secret weapon project known as "Majestic" in secret, later revealed to be a Huge Knightmare Frame/Knight Giga Fortress that only he could pilot. Meeting Samael By 2018 a.t.b, Jason's group as well as the Triumviri were approched by Samael Beurnet whom announced that he was an offical representative of Maximillion Vi Britannia whom had brought reinforcements and advice from the office of the busy Maximillion, R.R. immediatly felt attracted to Samael whom upon being flurted with shot down (figuire of speach) R.R. without a second thought. Status Knightmare Frame Pilot See: R-01 Majestic. R.R. pilots a Unique Knight Giga Fortress that was designed after the Siegfried, it is larger than the original Prototype Giga Fortress and has the ability to transform into a Huge Knightmare Frame, R.R. designs and builds it himself however he is horrified that Jasonas would willingly use the machine to destroy millions of lives in the African Conflict which R.R. forced him to contain the colateral damages instead before facing off against E.U. Forces in Africa. Scientist/Designer R.R. always seemed interested in ancient technology but more specifically that included the Altantian Technology that was lying about the world Physical Combat Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Scientist